


You are Garbage, but I'm the Trash Can

by levisnoggleberry_012



Category: Rhysquez, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, love hate relationship, rhysquez - Freeform, super fast and cliche, surprise surprise, this literally came out of my ass, whoop here goes the trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisnoggleberry_012/pseuds/levisnoggleberry_012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Vasquez get together because Rhys has horrible friends. That's it, that's the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asshole (Because I can't think of a goddamned title)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is probably so out of character but I needed this. Kinda AU where Hyperion is not a space station, but that's about it. If you have any corrections or suggestions, feel free to let me know. ALSO!!! This is super fast paced and cliche. Its hard for me to write down my ideas that's slow burn so yeah..garbage like I said.

“At least he didn’t actually make you the head Janitor, don’t get so angry bro.” Vaughn tried his best to calm down his friend, who angrily banged his head against the bar counter.

   “Why are you suddenly defending him? You’re supposed to be on my side!” Rhys slurred. Vaughn rolled his eyes and looked at Yvette for help. She only snorted and continued drinking her beverage.

   “Look, all I’m saying is that it could be worse. All he did was yell at you.” Rhys groaned and then drained his drink.

   “I’m going to the bathroom.” He muttered, walking off. As soon as he was out of earshot, Yvette busted out laughing. Vaughn looked at her strangely, taking a hesitant sip of his Whiskey.

   “What’s so funny?” Vaughn asked after Yvette started to calm down. She sighed happily in her drink and shook her head. “Uh-uh, you don’t get to do that. Tell me!” She snorted again and finished her drink.

   “Do you not see the sexual tension between them at _all_?” She laughed out. Vaughn furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her.

   “What do you mean?” Yvette gasped and quickly turned towards him.

   “Are you serious Vaughn? Rhys and Vasquez! It’s as strong as the fucking odor Henderson carries with him.” Vaughn scrunched his nose and also downed his drink.

   “I mean, I guess so…” As he continued to think, it all made sense. The love-hate relationship they share anyways. The sexual tension, the fleeting glances they give each other when they think the other is not looking. Vaughn’s eyes widened and Yvette giggled.

   “What are you guys laughing about?” Rhys asked, returning from the bathroom.

   “Nothing. C’mon, have another drink.” Yvette coaxed. After a few minutes hearing Rhys complaining again, she caught sight of Hugo Vasquez at the door. She smirked and shot a text to Vaughn.

**‘Hugo is here. Let’s leave, but Rhys can’t come with us.’**

**‘What, why?’** Yvette glared over Rhys towards Vaughn.

   **‘So Rhys can finally get laid dumbass.’**

**‘How would that even work?’**

**‘Just let the magic happen.’**

“Ya know, it’s rude to text while hanging out with friends.” Rhys drunkenly whined, glaring at the pair and not yet noticing Vasquez walking around.

   “Yeah sorry, but Vaughn and I just remembered that we had something really important to do.” Yvette stood up.

   “We do?” Vaughn saw the glare and quickly stood up as well. “Oh yeah, we do!”

   “Aw okay, then I’ll just head on home then.” Rhys slowly stood up as well, only to be pushed down by Yvette.

   “Wait no!” She panicked.

   “What, why?” Rhys raised an eyebrow as Yvette came up with a reason.

   “It’s just way too soon for you to leave. Just stay here for a little bit and enjoy yourself.” She answered.

   “Uhm, no it’s okay really I can jus-“

   “Promise me.” She interjected.

   “Wha-“

   “Promise me you’ll stay for at least 20  minutes.”

   “Yvette, what’s your-“

   “Rhys.”

   “Alright fine, damn. But only 20 minutes and then I’m going home, you weirdo.” Rhys finalized. Yvette smiled and kissed his cheek.

   “Have fun, bye!” Rhys stared at their leaving forms and scoffed, reaching for his drink on the counter.

   “Nice friends you got there.” He heard a very familiar voice behind him. He slowly turns around and of course, Hugo fucking Vasquez is sitting on the bar stool next to him.

   “Oh hell n-“

   “Can it Rhys. Let’s just have a peaceful night for once, alright? Two Tequilas please.” He signaled the bartender. Rhys was honestly just too tired and drunk to argue, so he just settled in his seat and thanked Hugo for the drink. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, taking their shots and then another and another.

   “So…that weather we’ve been having huh? –hic- I mean, it’s just been so-“

   “I like you.” Hugo interjected.

   “What?”

   “What?”

   “Wait no, what did you say?”

   “Didn’t say anything, just sneezed.” Hugo rubbed his nose and brushed Rhys off.

   “Like hell you did. You like me, you fuckin like me.” Rhys giggled, the alcohol definitely taking over. A smug smile spread across Rhys’ face.

   “Fuck off, so what if I do?” Rhys knew that he was completely drunk, his inhibitions were almost gone.

   “What if…I said that I liked you too?” Hugo raised an eyebrow at Rhys’ hazy face and smirked.

   “You’re drunk, go home Rhys.” He said, but their bodies showed no signs of leaving. Instead, they seemed to be inching closer to each other, soon leaving almost no personal space.

   “Do you really want me to leave?” Rhys whispered, his hand trailing up Hugo’s thigh. The larger man shivered slightly.

   “No.” His deep voice rang through Rhys’ ears as their heads leaned close together, their lips soon meeting in a slow and lazy kiss. Wandering hands found Rhys’ hips and neck, as another pair pulled the other closer. They broke apart smiling languidly, Rhys giggling once more.

   “Come to my place.” Hugo chuckled out, and Rhys nodded.

   Back outside, through one of the bar’s windows, was Vaughn and Yvette spying on the two.

   “You are a fucking genius.” Vaughn breathed out, looking shocked. Yvette grinned as they watched Vasquez help Rhys up and laughing at what the other said.

   “Aren’t I? C’mon let’s go back home, it’s getting cold.” 


	2. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys stops being an idiot and Hugo is still a narcissistic ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow has it been a while. Sorry for waiting to update this Rhysquez trash so late but hey, shit happens. Here is chapter 2 of whatever the fuck this is. Hope you enjoy.

Rhys woke up the following morning with a pounding headache and a sore ass, in a bed that was not his own. When he realized that he was not in the comfort of his own room, he quickly shot up and began to panic. He barely had any recollection of what happened last night. He remembered being with Yvette and Vaughn… but they left. So this definitely means that he got laid last night, but with who?

He slowly turned his head towards his partner in the large bed, then immediately regretted it. The asshole he had a stupid little crush on is lying (presumably) naked on his back, passed out snoring with his arm thrown over his eyes. Rhys lifted the expensive blanket and sure enough, they were both butt-ass naked and close to the touch under it. Rhys blushed when he noticed how hung Hugo was, and then remembering how intimate that thing was with his ass.

Rhys held his breath as Vasquez stirred in his sleep. He should leave. He should most definitely leave. Rhys slowly crept out of bed, making sure not to disturb the slumbering body next to him. Once he was free, he began to quietly look for his clothes that were scattered across the floor.

‘How the hell did my boxers get on the ceiling fan??’ After getting dressed and finding his phone, he made his way to the door. However, he paused. He looked back over at Hugo’s body on the bed and groaned.

‘Curse me and my morals.’ He thought as he found a pen and a piece of paper. Well in reality, all of this was still fucked up. He wrote a small little note, telling him that he had a great night, but he’d rather forget it. ‘This is right.’ He frowned and placed the note on the bedside table next to Hugo. ‘So much for having a slight chance with this asshole… he already hates me anyways.’ He softly kissed the sleeping man’s forehead and made his way out the door, swallowing down his ragged emotions and sobs. Soon enough he was walking through the hustle and bustle of the morning rush.

“Thank God I don’t have work today…” Rhys muttered through his pounding headache. He jolted slightly when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. The caller-ID revealed Vasquez and Rhys started to sweat nervously. He wanted to wait the call out, he really did. But it was just eating him alive. He accepted the call right on the last ring and hesitated to speak.

“…Hello?” He strained out.

“What the fuck?” Hugo’s angry voice responded.

“Look, I get that you’re angry-“

“Angry? That can’t even begin to explain it Rhys. I fall asleep from a fan-fucking-tastic night, only to wake up to an empty bed and a note telling me to just forget about it.”

“H-Hugo..”

“No Rhys. I’m not going to forget it, and I certainly won’t let you forget it either.”

“Can you stop talking for a second?!” The line was finally silent. “First of all, I distinctly remember you hating me for years. So I don’t really know how last night happened.” He heard Hugo sigh on the other end of the line.

“God, you really are an idiot Rhys.”

“Excuse me?”

“Last night, at the bar, I told you I liked you. But I guess you were too shit-faced to even remember.”

“I thought you were fucking joking you asshole!” He retorted, and narrowed his eyes to the people on the street who gave him weird stares.

“Rhys-“

“So…you actually like me.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re not going to fire me for having sex with you?”

“Not if you don’t get back over here in five minutes.” Rhys smiled and looked up at the apartment building Hugo was staying in.

“Be there in three.”

“That’s what I like to hear.."


	3. How Could you Forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, pretty much just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ITS BEEN SO LONG AND I AM FINALLY HERE TO GIVE YOU THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS GARBAGE FIC. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, ITS SHORT AS FUCK.

“What do you want to watch?” Hugo flipped through the channels. Rhys lazily stretched on the bed next to Hugo and sighed. 

“Ooh, Grey’s Anatomy is on!” Vasquez snorted and Rhys partially laid on him to get a better view of the T.V. 

“Oof- you’re so weird.” He breathed out, his hand resting on his lover’s back to rub soft circles. 

“Hey, it’s a good show!” Rhys defended, leaning his head on the palm of his hand. On the bedside table, Rhys’ phone rang. The man groaned, letting his head fall on Hugo’s chest. “But I was getting comfy…” He whined as Hugo chuckled, handing the leaner man his phone. Rhys glanced at the caller ID and sighed once more as it read Yvette’s name.

“Good morning traitor.” He heard a chuckle on the other side of the line, Hugo staring at him questioningly. 

“So I’m guessing you had a good night then?” Yvette said knowingly. Rhys smiled as he reached up to run his hand through Hugo’s hair. The man leaned against the touch, his chest rumbling.

“Yeah.” Silence filled the air. 

“Yeah, okay. Right. Listen, so when are you heading to work? Henderson is getting pissed.” Rhys quickly looked at the clock and cursed, he was an hour late.

“Crap, okay. I’ll be there in a bit.” He hung up and flopped back on Hugo, groaning. Hugo wrapped his arms around the lanky man and sent butterfly kisses on his neck.

“What happened?” He asked softly.

“Work.” Rhys’ voice was muffled.

“Screw work. Let’s go for round 3..”He swatted Rhys’ ass playfully, causing him to squeak a bit. The smaller man giggled and wiggled a bit in Hugo’s grasp.

“I can’t, I’ll get fired.”

“Did you already forget who you’re sleeping with?” Hugo quirked an eyebrow and smirked, squeezing the globes that is Rhys’ butt. “He does anything, then I’ll fire him. C’mon…round 3.” He gave a long lick to Rhys’ neck and bit him softly. The leaner man gasped and moaned lowly, grinding against Hugo.

“Whatever you say boss…”

 

END


End file.
